This invention is a new way of controlling the flow of wastewater in a sewage regulator by integrating the use of Ultrasonic level measurement or Submersible Depth Transducer, Programmable Logic control, and a hydraulic cylinder and pump for manipulating a control valve. The typical method of control of a valve in a sewer regulator is by a float assembly attached to the control valve. The control of the valve is achieved by a system of pulleys attached to a shaft which rotates. The pulleys are each attached to the valve and float by means of a chain. Setpoint adjustment for water level and length of stroke are determined by proper sizing of the pulleys and by addition of weights to the float. This method of control typically requires repeated maintenance to the mechanical workings and setpoint change requires changing of the pulleys. In addition, actual water level measurements can not be determined and thus determination of proper operation is difficult.
With the advent of programmable logic controllers, ultrasonic level measurement devices and Submersible Depth Transducers a method can now be implemented to control the control valve integrating the use of the aforesaid devices and in combination with a hydraulic cylinder and pump. This method is henceforth more advantageous because level setpoint can be readily changed and verified, and maintenance is minimized by the reduction of mechanical devices. Another improvement is also gained by the increased mechanical advantage due to the greater force imparted to the control valve by the hydraulic system. Further, manual operation of the control valve can be achieved for the purposes of testing or maintenance.